YAML: A Day With You Is Like Forever
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Everybody's with blondes and Vita doesn't have one. Nanoha and Fate talks about their lives and spends their Valentine's in each other's arms. Sequel to: You Are My Life.


A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I wanted to post this last Valentine's but… it got delayed due to some… issues. *sweatdrop* Since a certain Brund—Nanoha-san told me, 'It'd be Valentine's Day when you post it!' I decided to just go ahead and post it. So thank her for that. 8D.

And Special Thanks to **Divine Vengeance** for proof reading this work for me, despite myself being derp. **Domo~**

**Note: YAML stands for You Are My Life. This one shot is a sequel one shot of the said story. It is not directly after the events but, somewhere after it. You do not need to have read the whole story in order to get this. But it is very recommended. What matters is the sweet, fluffy, chocolate-y NanoFate, right? Then again, I might leave in information that might make you want to read the main series. All in all, it goes back to that again. :P**

**YAML: A Day With You Is Like Forever**

~Risa Arakawa~

"Can't they keep their hands to their selves, just for a minute?" An orange haired short female said as she put her arms at the back of her head walking alongside her cousin. They watched Nanoha and Fate from afar linking hands with each other. "Like, seriously. They always have this dopey smiley on their faces and it's starting to creep the living hell outta me."

"Vita-chan, you know how much they've lusted for each for who knows how long since middle school. Give them that at least." A short haired brunette said with her blue eyes staring off into space as the hot behind of a blonde with blue eyes moved left and right in-front of her.

The orange haired female put down her arms and stopped walked as she watched Hayate Yagami walk past her. "You're not any different. What love birds. I know it's Valentine's Day tomorrow but, no need to be a beast."

"Surprisingly, you've gotten quite good at handling this, Vita." Pink hair shuffled with the wind, as a short haired blonde clung to the tall female's arm that made her blush. "Getting used to it perhaps?"

"I guess so." Vita answered and sighed. Shamal suddenly then pulled Signum to somewhere far and sighed to herself as she kept on walking. "But, seriously… why all blondes?" She asked practically nobody and saw Arisa and Suzuka pass by her face. "WHY THE FREAKING HELL ARE THEY ALL WITH FREAKING BLONDES?"

"I should get Vita-chan a blonde." Hayate told herself as she found herself having a cornered blue eyed blonde in-front of her. They were at the end of the empty hallway, her arms at each side of the blonde's head. "So, where did we leave off?"

"F-Fate-chan!" A certain brunette with a lopsided ponytail called to a blonde who sat on a bench under a tree. "Fate…chan?" She arrived and saw the female reading a book while wearing her pink eyeglasses. With a devilish idea popping into her mind, she decided to… snatch the female's eyeglasses and book and tackle her there at the bench.

The surprised blushing blonde was now completely pressed on the bench, her arms pinned down beside her head. "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NANOHA!"

"You weren't responding to me… so I went ahead and helped myself! Nyahaha~" The brunette said so and put her arms on the blonde's shoulders and rested on top of her. "Fate-chan~ So comfortable~"

"N-Not here. A-anyone can pass by and see us here?" Wine red eyes looked at different directions trying to prevent herself from peering into the blue eyed females blouse and start staring at her legs. She sat on the bench whereas Nanoha Takamachi ended up sitting on her lap, hugging the blonde. "Nanoha~~"

"Then, answer me." Nanoha looked at red eyes and pressed her forehead on the blonde's. She started pouting and asked, "The book, or me?"

A blush crept up the blonde's features as she started getting lost into a sea of blue. "Y-Y-Y-You… of course. I'm sorry I did not pay attention to you earli-." Before she could even finish apologizing her lips were captured and let go. "Wh-wha…"

"That was Fate-chan's punishment." The brunette answered and sticks her tongue out, the blonde exploded into a blush and became a stuttering mess.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! SO CUTE!" Rabid fan girls suddenly could not help themselves and started screaming in delight. Nanoha jumped from Fate's lap and stood up.

"Shoo! Shoo! Leave them alone! Goodness!" Shari appeared from somewhere I do not bother discussing and shoo'd the fan girls away from the couple. "You two should tell those people off, so they leave your lives,"

"Nyahaha~" Nanoha said and scratched her cheek.

"I don't think it would be easy." Fate answered and scratched her cheek as well.

"So, how would you two spend tomorrow? It's a Saturday after all." Shari butted in and started talking out a notepad and a pen. "A day in each other's arms? A day with chocolate syrup and strawberries and—"

"S-Stop!" Nanoha said and held a hand in-front of her. "We don't know yet, so I don't know."

Suddenly the school bell rang signifying that it's time for classes to start.

"I'll see you both later! Keep your hands!" Shari said and ran away. Red eyes and deep blue looked at each other as a shade of pink flushed through their cheeks. One looked away and one scratched her cheek.

Valentine's Day is a day that lovers wait for, and soon-to-be lovers wait for as well. It's a once a year event just like, Christmas, New Year and any other holidays. It holds a special meaning that is different from any others aforementioned. It's a day solely for love and forgiveness. New Year is for celebrating the start of a new connection of your life into history, while Christmas is the season of giving. Valentine's is the day of when love grows stronger, getting re-affirmed and bonds becoming closer.

It's also a day when you reconcile with a previous enemy by giving flowers and chocolates accompanied by a heartfelt apology. Meeting someone you haven't met in a long time and giving them a flower to tell them how much you miss them. This event holds many different meanings that anyone has in their hearts.

To an ordinary single person, it could just be another Single Awareness Day, but then again, as ordinary as it is, doesn't mean that person would always be lonely. It might just have been an ordinary day. Time will come it will be different as well.

The next day was an awaited event by everyone in school. Waiting for the school couple to show how they will spend their Valentine's as the others have planned their days. Surprisingly, the school decided to end early due to having a pesticide spraying scheduled.

"Well then, sorry guys but, I'll get myself stolen by Fate-chan for today, nyahaha~" A certain brunette joked as she waved at her friends. Clinging to her girlfriend's arm they walked away from their friends.

"Definitely that." A certain Hayate Yagami said as she put her thumb and index on her chin. A short haired blonde standing behind her nodded in agreement, as a female with brown hair holding a notepad, lifted up her glasses and nodded. "Definitely, definitely, that."

The short braided female looked at them and sweat dropped as she put her balled fists on her waist. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hayate looked down at her and grinned. She bent her waist a bit and looked at Vita. "You want to know?" The blue eyed female raised an eyebrow and smirked. The child-like female just raised her an eyebrow and tilted her head to one side, irritated. "Go get a blonde and I might tell you."

If it was possible a vein might've already grown out of Vita's head as she resisted an urge to hit the brunette. "You people stopped making sense, since yesterday. I'm leavin'." Hayate immediately regretted her joke and went after her cousin as she apologized.

Nanoha stopped clinging onto Fate's arm right after getting a few meters away from the school. Holding onto Nanoha's hand, Fate tugged on it.

"Am I… bothering you?"

"Where did that come from?" The brunette turned to look at her, question written all over her face. Answering a question with a questions was never Nanoha Takamachi's saying in life, but she knew that right now, she had to.

"I mean… right from the beginning I've brought you nothing but trouble." The blonde loosened her hold on the blue eyed female who just grabbed her hand tighter again. "Like, I… was troubling the whole Student Council with those incidents and I—"

The flaxen hair flew with the wind at the direction of the east as the soft rays of the afternoon sun shone on their faces, standing right beneath a three in a park of flowers. Small white petals of an anemone flew with the wind passing by the two as a finger held wine eyed female's mouth close.

_In the flower language, Anemone means Sincerity._

Brunette with dark blue orbs looked at her with an amused smile on her face. People passed by them with soft footsteps as the place suddenly become isolated. The wind, although short and calming, felt like it was there for hours.

"I did everything because I want to."

A simple sentence and yet it meant everything. The blonde stared at the brunette right in-front of her as the finger that stopped her lips from talking, withdrew. The tip of the very finger started to trace the blonde's temple down to her jaw line. Deep blue eyes started forwarding and nearing wine ones. The finger that was tracing facial features circled around the outer of the flaxen haired female's lips, until it slowly crept to an upper lip and then traced down the lower lip.

"I've been in love with you for a long time. I realized it late, though. I don't know how long it has been when your feelings for me started growing… but I was glad that you feel the same. Fate-chan, what I've done so far, are my own wishes. My selfishness."

Silken skin of the yellow haired female touched the left hand that was on her lips and opened it. She slowly placed it on her cheek as she slowly leaned onto the warmth. She then slowly put it down in-front of them, holding both of the brunette's hands into her own.

"But… your archery, your shoulder… they were my fault… weren't they? I injured your shoulder…" The blonde made excuses again as she broke eye contact and looked down on their hands. Surprisingly, instead of hearing a reprimand she heard a…

Giggle.

"Fa~te~ch~an~ Why are you so silly?" Nanoha Takamachi giggled. She pulled down both the hands pulling with her the tall blonde as she playfully pressed their foreheads together. She nuzzled her nose and moved her head left and right, as if slapping the blonde's nose with hers on the same directions. "Why do you like blaming yourself for the wrong reasons?"

With a blush across the tall female's face, she stared back at those slate blue eyes, although her vision wavering she did not let go of it. "Eh?" She uttered.

"Why don't you blame yourself for something… like…" The brunette looked upward towards the sky whereas the red orbs followed hers. She looked down at her again and they continued staring. "Being so pretty that I fell in love with you at first sight?"

"Wha…!" The blonde blushed as she tried to pull away from the brunette who just pulled her in a kiss. The kiss lingered as they stayed in the position. The wind blew again taking away more white anemone petals with them as brunette and blonde hair swayed with the wind.

Fate suddenly brought up their hands upward as they started to stand up to a more comfortable position. She wrapped Nanoha's arms around her neck as she wrapped her own around her waist. She moved her head into one direction as Nanoha followed her actions.

They continued kissing as they started running out of breathe but still longed for each other's heat. The brunette pulled away as she grabbed Fate's shoulder away from her.

"Nyahaha~ Fate-chan, not so rough~ Tiger." She said as the blonde gained another impossible shade of red after realizing what she did. "We can do that tonight… You're staying over right?"

"W-w-w-w-well… I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I... Yes. I'm sorry." The blonde apologized again and bowed. "I'll make up to it." She said and looked at the brunette with an apologetic expression.

"I'll be waiting to be devoured then nya~" Teasingly, the brunette pulled away from her and twirled around. "You still need to go somewhere, right?"

"Un. Yeah." The blonde said as a lost expression changed on her face. She turned to look at her left side and her eyes widened. She saw a lone flower of Edelweiss growing inside a fence in the Park and looked at it.

She slowly walked over it and kneeled. Nanoha followed her and stood beside her as she leaned down. She looked at it as well and smiled. "This one means 'Courage' doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to give it to her?"

"Yeah… but… it's bad to pick flowers here right?"

"Pick it up and plant one again?"

"…Good idea."

The two walked quietly as they went inside a white building. There were nurses all around and a lot of people with their loved ones as they visited. It was a rehabilitation center.

"What is it?" Black hair scattered all around as violet eyes stared into nothingness. Sitting across a blonde and a brunette, she did not look at them.

"Umm… I… I… I just want to leave this single flower here, and here some change of clothes because… Alicia-nee said she couldn't come today." She laid down the floor on top of the white plastic that contained clothes as she looked down, not even trying to bring herself to face her. "Umm… thi-this flower is called E-Edelweiss. It means Courage and Power…"

Precia Testarossa looked at her, her eyes narrowed. She wasn't smiling nor was she glaring. She looked… stoic. Fate Testarossa-Harlaown looked at her, but quickly looked back down to her hands the moment their eyes made contact.

"M-Mother… I-I'll be waiting for your comeback." Fate said as she peered at her. "Th-that would be all."

She stood up as Nanoha stood up with her and prepared to walk away when a voice stopped the both of them. "Fate."

Fate turned around to face her again and looked at her face. She was shocked and she felt like she was gonna cry. Her body was shivering in fright, but she held onto herself.

"Thank you."

Precia Testarossa… loves her daughter.

The couple went out of the rehabilitation facility and walked towards the Takamachi Residence. After a few meters away from the place, Fate's shivering stopped as it was followed by a sigh.

"That… went well… didn't it?"

"Y-yeah… Thank you for being there, Nanoha."

"Always."

Back in the rehabilitation center a nurse went towards Precia Testarossa, who held the Edelweiss in-front of her.

"Who was that, Precia-san?"

"My kind daughter. Loving, isn't she?" Looking from the flower, and to the nurse, Precia Testarossa smiled.

The couple then arrived at the Takamachi Residence and found it empty. Fate's heart started beating fast as Nanoha's did. The brunette started to look for her keys and started opening the door to her abode.

"Wh-Why is no one h-home?" Fate asked as they went inside the house, taking off their shoes. Curious wine red eyes explored the place. "You have a nice home."

"Thank you. My parents are away for a three day trip to Hawaii like newlyweds as my sister Miyuki went to a camp and my brother is spending the night with his girlfriend." She answered as she turned on their house lights. "Shall we go into my room?"

"Oh. U-uh. Alright." Nervous the two climbed the stairs leading to their private cove. Once inside, the two nervously went in.

Beside Nanoha's bed was a bedside table where a pink box lay. She took it and signalled Fate to sit on her bed. She sat beside her and opened it. It revealed circular chocolates that look handmade.

"I made this for today." Nanoha said as the blonde looked at the chocolates in awe, almost drooling. "Happy Valentine's Day, Fate-chan."

The brunette picked up one, and put it in her mouth in a half-bite. She faced the blonde and winked at her.

"I-I-I have to eat from there?" The blonde asked, as amused blue orbs looked at her, brunette hair bobbing up and down. "Th-then… H-happy Valentine's Day, Nanoha. Thank you for the food."

She tilted her head sideways and bit the other half of the chocolate. Upon biting, Nanoha wrapped her hands around Fate's neck and took the opportunity to slide her tongue in hers completely fighting dominance into tasting the chocolate.

With the blonde hiding her inner aggressiveness that was seen a while ago, she softly pushed down the brunette on the bed pressing herself harder on her, fighting for better dominance. Small chocolate bits were fought for, as the two indulged in a hot kiss, filled with love.

Again, the brunette pulled away panting for breathe as the blonde looked at her longingly. "Nyahaha~ Fate-chan, you have so much stamina." The blonde just winked at her and smiled… oh so seductively. Unable to help but stare, the brunette blushed at the gestured and looked at away.

"Can I continue from where we left off from a while ago?"

Nanoha avoided the sexy gaze once more, turning her head left and right, as she found herself cornered between her predator and the bed. Shy but willing, she looked at the brunette and closed her eyes, a blush still on her face.

"I'm all yours today… Sexy."

A simple day doesn't really need to end exquisitely or hot. As long as a lot of things are accomplished and what's important is done and sent thoroughly. Even if it's not a day that everyone enjoys, it's still an event that we value.

_-End-_

A/N: The rest… is in your imaginations. Although late, I hope everyone enjoyed this small piece from me! As always thank you for reading, and enjoying whatever I write! Thank you! To those who have read this without reading **YAML** please do read it if you have the time. Thank you!

*hands out late Valentine's Chocolate of Thankfulness*

**Risa Arakawa** is now taking off! P.S. I almost misspelled my own last name. orz


End file.
